Current use of rear driveline modules (RDMs) in an all-wheel drive (AWD) vehicle can allow operation of the vehicle in an AWD mode. Current AWD vehicles can include a primary driveline, a secondary driveline, and a disconnectable power take-off unit (PTU) allowing operation of the vehicle between a two-wheel drive mode and the AWD mode. The RDM can include a geared differential for transmitting rotary power between one or more rear drive wheels which can be economically inefficient. In an effort to minimize energy loss and provide a more fuel efficient driveline in an AWD vehicle during the two-wheel drive mode, it can be desirable to disconnect the RDM. Current disconnect systems can include a dog clutch located at the PTU and a rear driveline coupling clutch mounted on the rear drive axle for synchronization of the driveline prior to reconnection of the RDM. The current configuration results in blocked shifts in the PTU when the dog clutch is engaged and also requires packaging an actuator in the vicinity of the PTU to engage the dog clutch. It can be desirable for the coupling to synchronize the driveline in a timely fashion. Disconnect mechanisms for AWD vehicles have been previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,469,854; U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,703; U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,421; U.S. Patent Application No. 2012/0024614; U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0275470; and U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0256976.